Computer displays are quickly becoming a viable viewing source for many types of activities. One such activity is the viewing of documents. A computer can allow great flexibility in viewing a document including jumping to hyperlinked locations in the document, zooming in and out, allowing a user to jump to a page by indicating a desired page number, and a host of other document viewing options. Although computer displays are getting larger, more viewable, and more affordable, there is still only a finite amount of area with which to display the content of a document and toolbars or menu items that provide options for viewing the document.
What is needed is a method and system for changing the amount of area in which to view content of a document while maintaining access to various viewing options.